1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to tree stand devices and more particularly to tree stand extension devices which enlarge the area to be used by the user and is easily installed on any conventional tree stand without disfiguring the conventional tree stand device.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following patents represent different variations of tree stands which exemplify the art.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 335,189 to Paul A. Serva shows an ornamental design for a folding tree stand.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 354,143 to Claude A. Floyd, Jr., shows an ornamental design for a hunter's tree stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,933 to George E. Huntley describes an improved tree stand which has an unique seat design enabling the hunter to move the seat a confined distance while seated thereon and to swing the seat out of the way to the side of the stand if desired. The seat is attached to the main platform with means for horizontal sliding motion of the seat and for positioning the seat in a vertical alignment on the outside of the platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,935 to Joseph A. Amacker describes a tree stand with a telescoping seat. The device allows an user to engage a vertical member (i.e. a tree) such that the user can be supported above the ground. The device includes a frame for supporting the weight of the user, means for gripping the vertical member and a platform for receiving the feet of the user. A seat assembly carried by the support frame, includes a collapsible frame and the seat carried by the collapsible frame. The collapsible frame includes means for adjusting the vertical relationship between the seat and the platform, so as to accommodate users of different heights.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,941 to Roger Richard is an improved tree stand which is adapted such that it may be used on support members which may not be truly vertical. This allows the device to provide a level platform and/or seat arrangement irrespective of the orientation of the tree or support member. Leveling is accomplished by a telescopic arrangement attached to the standing platform thereby eliminating the need for ridged braces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,083 to Kevin G. Thompson describes a tree stand utilized by hunters and outdoorsmen to provide an elevated view. The tree stand includes a support bracket adapted to be secured to a tree or pole, a strap for securing the support bracket to the tree or pole, and a platform including a generally flat planar member for supporting at least one person. It further includes a means for releasably interlocking the platform and the support bracket by pivoting the platform with respect to the support bracket to interlock the platform and the support bracket and prevent the platform from inadvertently separating from the support bracket. If desired, the platform may be removed from the support bracket and moved to other trees having extra support brackets as required.
Notwithstanding the prior art in this field, it is believed that the present invention, as described herein, is neither taught nor rendered obvious.